600
Subadult Female Year First Identified: 2015 as 2.5 year-old independent subadult, 2013 year of birth Offspring Of: 854 Divot is believed to be 600's mother. Known Litters of Cubs: 0 as of 2018 season Genetics Study Samples Obtained: None known as of 2018 season, 'Identification:' 600 is a small bear with a blond or brown coat and a faint dorsal stripe. Her face is somewhat distinctive with dark eye rings and a tapered, conically shaped muzzle. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Like other young, independent bears, she spent little or no time fishing at Brooks Falls and avoided older, larger bears. She was seen most often in the cut bank area in July 2015. #600 was not identified in the fall of 2015 and was not seen in 2016. 'Life HIstory:' '2013:' Spring Cub with 854 Divot & Littermate, Speculated 854 Divot returned to the Brooks River with 2 spring cubs, her 1st known litter. 600 is speculated to be one of those 2013 offspring of 854. '2014:' Yearling with 854 Divot & Littermate, Then with only 854 Divot, Speculated 854 Divot returned to the Brooks River with two yearlings. 600 is speculated to be one of those 2013 offspring of 854 Divot. Park visitor and cam viewer, Tina Crowe (aka Calliope Jane) observed the three members of the family group together near Big Creek, but then later observed 854 Divot, with the wire snare and just one remaining yearling. On July 28, 2014, 854 Divot returned to the Brooks River with only one remaining yearling and the wire snare aound 854's neck. See 854 Divot's wiki page for additional information. 'July 2014:' 600 PIC 2014.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2016 BoBr PG 30 01.JPG|600 with 854 Divot July 2014 NPS photo from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 'September 2014:' 600 PIC 2014.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2016 BoBr PG 30 01.JPG|600 September 2014 NPS photo from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 'October 2014:' 600 PIC 2014.10.xx NPS PHOTO 2016 BoBr PG 30 01.JPG|600 with 854 Divot October 2014 NPS photo from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 600 PIC 2014.10.xx NPS PHOTO 2016 BoBr PG 30 02.JPG|600 with 854 Divot October 2014 NPS photo from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 2014.10.13: 854 Divot with her remaining yearling (600) snapshots (#1 , #2 & #3 ) by Riverrock .: DIVOT 854 PIC 2014.10.13 w REMAINING YEARLING RIVERROCK 01.jpg|854 Divot with her remaining yearling (600) October 13, 2014 snapshot by Riverrock DIVOT 854 PIC 2014.10.13 w REMAINING YEARLING RIVERROCK 02.jpg|854 Divot with her remaining yearling (600) October 13, 2014 snapshot by Riverrock DIVOT 854 PIC 2014.10.13 w REMAINING YEARLING RIVERROCK 03.jpg|854 Divot with her remaining yearling (600) October 13, 2014 snapshot by Riverrock 600 on October 13, 2014: 600 PIC 2014.10.13 SNAPSHOT.jpg|600 October 13, 2014 '2015:' 2.5 Year-Old Independent Female Subadult, 1st Year Classified, Summer Only Bear 600 was observed and classified as a 2.5 year-old subadult female. It is speculated that 600 is the 2013 surviving offspring of 854 Divot 'July 2015:' 600 PIC 2015.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2016 BoBr PG 30 01.JPG|600 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 600 PIC 2015.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2016 BoBr PG 30 02.JPG|600 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 600 PIC 2015.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2016 BoBr PG 30 03.JPG|600 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 'Fall 2015:' 600 was not observed during official bear monitoring sesions in fall of 2015. '2016:' 3.5 Year-Old, Not Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions 600 was included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 30.: 600 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 30.JPG|600's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 600 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 30 INFO ONLY.JPG|600's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 ~ information only '2016 Season:' 600 was not observed during official bear monitoring session during the 2016 season. '2017:' 4.5 Year-Old 600 was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 32.: 600 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 32.JPG|600's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 32 600 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 32 INFO ONLY.JPG|600's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 32 ~ information only '2018:' 600 was omitted from the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book. She was not included in the subadults, adult females, or bears no longer seen sections. '2019:' For future use 'Known Courting & Mating:' None as of 2018 Season None known as of 2018 season. 'Known Litters of Cubs:' None as of 2018 Season None known as of 2018 season 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 854 Divot, Speculated 854 Divot is believed to be 600's mother. 'Father:' Unknown 'Littermates:' One 2013 Littermate, No Surviving Littermates Known 600 had a 2013 littermate, but that littermate is not known to have survived. 854 Divot returned to the Brooks River with 2 yearlings in July 2014 and the three family group members were observed together on July 12, 2014. However, on July 28, 2014, 854 Divot returned to the Brooks River with the wire snare around her neck and only one remaining yearling from her 2014 litter. 'Siblings:' '2016 Siblings: '''854 Divot's 2016 Litter of 3 Spring Cubs '904 :' Speculated 904 is believed to be 854 Divot's '''dark eyed' 2016 male offspring. 904 was initially classified as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult during the 2018 season. '905 :' Speculated 905 is believed to be 854 Divot's other 2016 male offspring. 905 was initially classified as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult during the 2018 season. '906 :' Speculated 906 is believed to be 854 Divot's 2016 female offspring. 906 was initially classified as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult during the 2018 season. 'Maternal Grandmother:' 216 Marilyn , DNA Confirmation 216 Marilyn is 854 Divot's Mother 216 Marilyn is the mother of 854 Divot. If 854 Divot is 600's mother then 216 Marilyn would be 600's maternal grandfather. 'Maternal Grandfather:' 24 BB (aka Bald Butt), DNA Confirmation 24 BB is 854 DIvot's Father 24 BB (aka Bald Butt) is the father of 854 Divot. If 854 Divot is 600's mother then 24 would be 600's maternal grandfather. 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' None Known, Successful or Unsuccessful There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 600 by Ranger Michael Saxton during the 2016 season. '2017:' None Known, Successful or Unsuccessful There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 600 by Ranger Michael Saxton during the 2017 season. Category:Bear Book